This invention relates to medical apparatus and procedures, and more particularly to artificial medical graft methods and apparatus.
Tubular artificial grafts are needed in various medical procedures. For example, such grafts may be needed to replace diseased or damaged sections of natural tubular body tissue such as in the circulatory system, the urinary tract, etc. Or such grafts may be needed to make new connections in natural tubular body tissue systems such as bypass or shunt connections in the circulatory system. An artificial tubular graft may be needed as either a temporary or permanent installation.
Important considerations regarding the use of artificial grafts include ease of use, time required for installation, secureness of installation, and performance after installation. Improvements are constantly sought in all of these areas.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved artificial grafts.
It is another object of this invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for installing medical grafts.